


Summer Plights and Water Fights

by heyitscmei



Series: Sheith Positivity Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sheith Positivity Week 2017, its too hot out, mildly suggestive thoughts, water fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitscmei/pseuds/heyitscmei
Summary: Keith can hear the sound of doors opening and things being rifled through. By the time he decides to stand and maybe help, Shiro’s back in the doorway with an oh-so-charming look of triumph on his face, swim trunks slung low on his hips and two water guns in his hands.He spins one of the guns around his finger in a move the Keith remembers watching him practice, what feels like ages ago, before offering it to Keith.“You’re on, hotshot,” Keith says, taking it and shooting Shiro a grin.





	Summer Plights and Water Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Positivity Week
> 
> Day 2: Sun/Stars

“It’s. . . so hot. . .” Shiro groans, flopping heavily onto the couch. Keith just barely manages to stifle a laugh when he turns and lays eyes on him. Shiro’s got that white tuft of hair pulled up with one of Keith’s hair ties and, well, it looks ridiculous, the tips sticking up every which way. It’s also kind of cute.

“You look good,” Keith teases. It’s anything but a lie, though. If there’s anything for Keith to be grateful for in this heat, it’s how Shiro’s been traipsing around the house in nothing but his underwear. As nice as it is to be able to ogle his boyfriend’s mostly naked body, however, it’s much too hot for Keith to even  _ consider _ following up on any of the thoughts his brain supplies him with.

“Ha ha,” Shiro says dryly. “As if you’re any better. How many bobby pins have you got up here?”

Shiro’s hand travels up to the mess of hair atop Keith’s head and Keith hopes he can’t feels how sweaty he is.

“Too many,” Keith responds, leaning back into their couch.

“Maybe it’s time for a haircut?”

“It gets more tempting the longer this heatwave continues,” he admits. Shiro looks at him sympathetically, fingers playing with Keith’s short and messy ponytail.

The sun is still high in the sky as the afternoon drags on and, with nothing better to do, Keith has nothing else to focus on apart from how warm and sticky and sweaty he feels from the heat. Glaring out the window at the sun, he pushes the stray hairs out of his face for the umpteenth time, wondering why today of all days the breeze decided to take a vacation.

“Do you think it’s any better outside?” Keith asks, blinking away the spots of light that linger when he closes his eyes.

“Directly underneath the sun?” Shiro frowns. “I’d have to put on pants. . .”

Shiro looks so visibly put off by the idea that Keith actually does laugh this time.

“Can’t have that, can we?”

“Unless. . .” Shiro trails off, looking thoughtful and Keith quirks a brow at him questioningly. ‘Any idea where we stashed those old water guns?”

Before Keith can respond, Shiro is up and off the couch, wandering out of the living room. Keith can hear the sound of doors opening and things being rifled through. By the time he decides to stand and maybe help, Shiro’s back in the doorway with an oh-so-charming look of triumph on his face, swim trunks slung low on his hips and two water guns in his hands.

He spins one of the guns around his finger in a move the Keith remembers watching him practice, what feels like ages ago, before offering it to Keith. 

“You’re on, hotshot,” Keith says, taking it and shooting Shiro a grin.

“Isn’t that my line?” Shiro asks as they head for the back door.

 

The grass on Keith’s bare feet feels a bit strange, not used to being out without shoes. He’s knelt by the faucet while Shiro fills his gun up with water. Shiro isn’t paying attention to him and Keith can’t help the mischievous smile that spreads over his face. He turns the water up.

Needless to say, Shiro is surprised. And very wet. Keith laughs at the betrayed look that Shiro shoots at him and he only has a moment to brace himself when Shiro adopts his own sly expression and sprays him with both the hose and his gun.

Keith yelps and grabs his own weapon, shooting back as he tries to gain some distance. He can’t bring himself to regret his decision though. Shiro’s all wet and the water is blissfully cold against his own too-hot skin so he’ll count this as a win-win situation—nevermind the fact that Shiro technically has the advantage in this little water war; having a gun, the hose and being so terribly distracting at the same time.

Hiding behind their shed, Keith takes a minute to hastily re-tie his hair. He’s ready by the time Shiro comes around, having ditched the hose due to not having enough length. They both end up getting sprayed and Keith shouts at the sudden cold. Still he darts past Shiro, and makes for the hose, camping by the faucet and waiting for Shiro’s approach.

It’s a satisfying feeling when he manages to turn the tables and Shiro yells in his brief shock. Evidently running out of ammo as he tries to retaliate, Shiro eventually tosses his gun aside and makes a last desperate charge straight for Keith. The water isn’t quite enough to deter him and Keith finds himself tackled to the ground, laughing helplessly even as he struggles.

“I yield, I yield!” He eventually gasps out, dropping his weapons and shoving at Shiro as Shiro reaches for his sides, fingers digging into ticklish skin. Shiro ignores him for a bit, not letting up in his attack until Keith is absolutely breathless with laughter, cheeks flushed.

Eventually, Shiro goes boneless on top of him and Keith takes a moment to just breathe, ignoring the feeling of wet grass and dirt on his skin and focusing instead on the sun, as bright as ever, and Shiro’s breathing. He reaches for the faucet and turns the water off.

“You’re soaked,” Shiro states obviously, shifting up to lean over him. Keith rolls his eyes and shoves at Shiro’s shoulder.

“So are you. Believe it or not, water is  _ wet. _ ” Shiro laughs, smiling fondly at him. He takes Shiro’s hand when it’s offered to him, letting himself be hauled up. He grimaces at how heavy his clothes feel.

“Let’s go clean up,” Shiro suggests. Keith lets himself be led as they head back inside, eager to hop into a cold shower. Ignoring the fact that showering with Shiro is an enticing idea on it’s own, he’s not quite willing to go back to feeling uncomfortably hot just yet. He’s looking forward to washing away the sweat and grass and dirt.

And burn off any remaining energy if he’s lucky.


End file.
